The Owl and the Pussycat
by Madilayn
Summary: Generations"-verse. Tiny's first meeting with the Ann. Prequel to "Revelations on the Dance Floor"


They were arrogant in their power

**Title: **The Owl and the Pussycat

**Author:** Madilayn

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** BotP

**Characters / Pairings:** Tiny / Ann Harding

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tatsunoko and Sandy Frank (except for Ann Harding). I make no money out of this.

**Summary:** Tiny meets a special person.

**Author Notes:** Part of the Generations-verse. Written for the Goats Tail challenge on the BotP mailing list.

They were arrogant in their power. It showed in their stance as I was introduced to the members of the G-Force team. Yes, they smiled and were pleasant - but standing before me in full uniform, wings wrapped around them, they exuded a sort of powerful arrogance that just dared you to take them on.

It unsettled me, and as usual when I'm unsettled, I got really abrupt. Scratch that – I was rude, especially when the Owl offered to help me carry some archive boxes that needed to be moved.

"No thanks. I may not be a member of G-Force, but I am fully capable of moving some boxes by myself," I snapped. Hurt flashed in his eyes and I was immediately sorry, but couldn't bring myself to apologise.

Fifteen minutes later, my face was red and I was sweating as I dragged the archive boxes down the corridor. My pride was definitely the main problem at the moment. I could have accepted help, and not have broken three fingernails and the heel of my new shoes. Let's not even mention how I must have looked with my bum high in the air!

It was as I was coming out of the archive room, mopping my face with my handkerchief that I heard the conversation.

"….. no need to treat Tiny like that. He was only offering to help. And she looked stupid trying to drag those boxes."

"Perhaps she was nervous," said a voice I recognised. The Owl!

"Tiny, you can't believe that! How can she be so different from her aunt?"

"I still think she was nervous. I don't think she really expected us to be, well, us."

Somebody snorted. "That makes no sense at all, Tiny."

"She looked startled when we came in, and let's face it team, we did come all "G-Force" on her."

"We can't be too careful, Tiny. What if she really was a Spectran spy? We can't compromise our identities."

"She's been checked out, Mark. The Chief has done the same checks that they do for all new security staff. And Princess and I did some extra ones that aren't on the usual list. She's clear."

"Besides, has to see us out of uniform some time." From the strange sounds, I could guess that this was Keyop speaking.

I didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. How dare they do 'extra' checks on me! How dare they think I was a Spectran spy! Especially after my parents were killed by Spectra! How dare they!

I was about to go storming out, when another thought occurred. Spectra would do anything to get somebody that close to G-Force. As Anderson's secretary, I would be privy to all their secrets – would see them in and out of uniform. That information would be invaluable to Spectra.

It explained why my Aunt had said that the job wouldn't be advertised in the usual manner – but relied to be filled by word of mouth.

I flushed. I should be flattered that she had thought of me, and even more flattered that Anderson had accepted her recommendation without hesitation. The checks were necessary.

I flushed even redder when I realised that the Owl – Tiny – who I had been so rude to had been defending me from the beginning of the conversation that I heard.

Then I realised – I had to leave by the door. To pass them. To have them know that I had overheard their conversation.

My getting started on the wrong foot with G-Force was getting worse and worse.

I tried to open the door, and it wouldn't budge. How could it be locked? I hadn't even closed it fully!

I tried again. This would be really embarrassing if they had to free me from a locked bathroom!

"Be with you in a sec, guys. I just need to wash up," came a voice as the door opened. Two strong arms stopped me from sprawling at the feet of the Owl, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Sorry about that, Miss Harding. I saw you in there as we came in, and guessed none of us would want to know that we'd been overheard." He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back. He had the nicest eyes. "I was right though, wasn't I? You didn't mean to be like that?"

I shook my head. "I'm not a Spectran spy either."

"I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"There was nothing you could have done," I said. "It's not as if you were G-Force then."

"My parents were killed in the same attack," he said softly, his eyes showing the same hurt that I knew was mirrored in mine. "It made me even more determined to defeat them. The Chief says we shouldn't let things be personal, but…"

I nodded. "Sometimes, it needs to be personal."

"Yeah."

I raised my head and looked him fully in the eyes – seeing past the Owl. Seeing the man reflected in his eyes. And I smiled.

"Tiny, I have some more archive boxes that need moving. I'd really appreciate your help. My name's Ann, by the way."

"Ann. I'd be happy to."


End file.
